It Hurts
by S1rMoMo
Summary: So yeah very rushedd and honestly i just dont know where im going with this one well wish me luck im feeling inspired thanks to my crappy love life


Wake up! Hurry hurry if you don't meet me downstairs in a minute I will fine you for a 100000000₣ come on! Hollered the very impatient blonde. Lucas finally rolled out of bed lazily not even attempting to make haste so his boyfriend Barry could pipe down and slipped into the shower. After about 30 minutes of getting ready Lucas walked out of his house in the most nonchalant manner and with out realizing Barry pounced on him out of No where. Irritation being his obvious expression he continued walking, he had to meet the professor in sandgem town it's easier than before because Barry and Lucas moved their so no more having to go through that hassle of a route. Since they left Barry's talking has been incessant and usually it didn't phase Lucas, but something was happening that Barry didn't know about. Lucas doesn't feel the same towards the blonde as he did four years ago when he was sixteen. now even the small things get on lucas' nerves, and he gets angry quicklier and just cant seem to tolerate him. It wasn't Barry's fault and that's What's killing him more he can't get mad at Barry being him self and he doesn't expect Barry changed nor does he want him to. Lucas doesn't want to break his heart but not saying anything about it isn't being fair to him either.

Hey Lucas, why are you so quiet is everything okay? Lucas snapped out of his deep thought and smiled and just said everything was just fine and after small talk while walking through the nicely paved roads of Sandgem they arrived to the professor's lab, and walked straight up ahead only to find the professor where he usually stands in the lab. They always thought it was where he got his best ideas he had this stern look on his face, but what's new. "Barry, Lucas there have been many reports of team plasma sightings and I understand that you guys decided to take a break from being trainers and what not but dining needs your help, I know you guys...

Lucas interrupted quickly "I'll go!" The professor was thrown off gaurd he wasn't expecting that answer but Barry was equally as confused as professor Rowan was. Barry looked at Lucas hoping that he was joking but Lucas looked determined, he became furious and stormed off. Lucas knew where his boyfriend was headed and decided that he'd go after him as soon as he inquired all the needed information for his journey which would start tomorrow. After doing that he headed towards the lake where he and Barry played when they were children and used Pokemon for the first time and even where they shared their first kiss. Walking there made him get really sentimental and also realize that he was hurting Barry his childhood friend he knew what he had to do.

Upon walking around the lake area he felt it's mystical properties coursing through his spirit he felt refreshed. He saw Barry looking sitting by a carvern near the center of the lake not being surprise he sighed. "Go gyrados use surf". The mighty blue sea snake kneeled its head down and Lucas Got on gyrados started gliding through through lake quickly enough to make sure Lucas doesn't fly off. As soon as he got on to the Carver he saw Barry sitting there and he plopped down right next to him and nudged Barry's shoulder with his chin. "So are you going to ignore me or are we gonna talk about this."

"Don't go" was all he said. Lucas sighed and said " I know that we said that we would take a break from battling and that we'd settle down but our homes are in danger our family and friends don't you want to protect them?" Barry was quiet he was stubborn and said " We aren't the only trainers in sinnoh what about dawn why can't she do it why can't they just call up Cynthia if anything she was hot on their trail because the were messing with the ancient ruins or whatever and how about...

"I want to do this! " Lucas shouted angrily. I want to go and see the world again and I just need a break. " A break? From what?!" Barry was on the verge of tears Lucas replied and it killed him just as much when he said "us." Barry couldn't even believe what was going on he was so hurt he felt his world falling apart "staraptor fly me off to..." before barry could even complete his command an explosion came from a large horizons of trees and a huge hovercraft flew off with a small figure confined in a high-tech barrier which flew off in the genreal direction of pastoria city. "We have to catch up!" Lucas shouted and he called out honchcrow and flew off with barry right after him.


End file.
